


Elsewhere in the Empire

by Tean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: 教父/美国往事AU“莱因哈特给你的是无法开花的苹果籽，给我的是一个漂亮可爱的金鸟笼。”





	Elsewhere in the Empire

Elsewhere in the Empire

教父/美国往事AU

米达麦亚的婚礼在盛夏举行。

阳光很足，无云无雾，融化的奶油和热温的啤酒，新郎与新娘在围成圈的人群中跳舞，艾芳抹得发亮的发髻上带着花环，随着舞步缓缓又簌簌掉下些金粉；沃夫冈·米达麦亚笑得像个傻瓜，唇边露出一左一右两颗对称的虎牙。

罗严塔尔坐在宴席的西角，远远观望有情人终成眷属。他呷口红酒，注意力转向欢快裙摆后的肃穆。主座区，奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯正分别站在莱因哈特两侧，年纪尚轻就半白头发的男人明显说出了让另两人不同意的话。

这幅换面总会让罗严塔尔的胸口生出股控制不住的冰冷怒火。它一边灼着他的喉咙催欲，又同时凝结所有声音，恶意在膨缩的死循环里变得极为扭曲。好在三人的谈话随着音乐结束而终止，奥贝斯坦在这时回过头来看他，招手，示意，一起拍大合照。

他的冰冷怒火缓解几分。罗严塔尔径直走去，侧过奥贝斯坦，去亲吻艾芳的手背。

众人的紧张随即变成嬉笑，吵吵嚷嚷着排好了队形，摄影师立即比出手指计数。

“三——二——一——”

“啪！”

他们的黄金时代随着闪光灯一并黯淡。

奥贝斯坦是在偷苹果时遇见莱因哈特一行人的。

那时他已流浪两月有余，吃不饱穿不暖，手指冻出红疮，双眼又害着病，瞳膜上结了翳。街邻都生怕这种盲病会传染，没有一个人胆敢收留救助，社会福利机构则从不考虑年满十岁的男孩，因为他们是一群管不住教不得的小野种。奥贝斯坦每天如影般避开阳光边缘，甚至成为隐形的不存在。多数时间他徘徊于教堂后身，在拉贝纳特神父拿不出救济，饥饿感吞噬掉胃部乃至全部内脏后，神经与情感也终于缴械投降。

巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦想到了偷窃。

除去姓氏，奥贝斯坦的父亲没在他的生命里留下过任何东西。他的母亲则在第十一年郁郁而终，所教给他的不过六分恨意绵绵与四分清醒做人。

他走到了从未来过的街区，他知道自己不当走进那间商店，更不该去偷一个颜色如此鲜艳的红苹果。但他发炎的视野里只有这一样清晰物件，他着魔般回忆起它的汁水与清脆，理智告诫黑面包更能果腹的建议早已抛到脑后。

而莱因哈特一行人是在店主即将折断他的手腕时出现的。奥贝斯坦以沉默对抗男人的小偷指控以及警局威胁，思考着一个苹果致罪的年代其实并不曾远去。红发的男孩对店主解释说奥贝斯坦与他们一起，淡金发的男孩从口袋里掏出钱来，黑发的男孩把他的手腕从店主手里夺下，暗金发的男孩在他怀里另塞上个小圆肉桂面包。

“你们这些高登巴姆家的男孩就这样做事？”店主大声斥责，肚腩随着呼吸凸凹，“我早晚会告你们的状！”

奥贝斯坦由此脱险，拥着一怀抱的善意，被领到了店铺后身。他对他们四个人分别道了谢。

“傻子也不会去奥夫雷沙的店里偷东西。”黑发的男孩仍然握着他的手腕，“再说，只偷一个苹果也太亏了。起码顺包烟嘛。”

“少说两句，罗严塔尔。”暗金发的男孩此时开口，“你没看到他的眼睛吗？”

黑发男孩的脸在他面前扩大又缩小。他模模糊糊看到了蓝黑两色的惊讶。

“你愿意跟我们一起吗？”红发的男孩仓促提议，“我们会带你回高登巴姆家。一起吃点饭，有支架床睡。也许还能找到医生看你的眼睛。”

“我会要求他们把他留下来。”淡金发的男孩发言定论，“姐姐一定会帮忙。”

“我需要做什么？”奥贝斯坦问。他从不相信无缘无故的好意，他只相信相互交换的利益。他们七嘴八舌道高登巴姆家有一只小童军，他们都是那军队中的成员，每天烧烧同盟的报摊，给同盟的餐馆捣乱。只有那个叫罗严塔尔的黑发男孩真的听懂了他的意思。

“别想那么多，吃你的苹果。”他说。

奥贝斯坦扭转腕部，想挣开罗严塔尔。黑发男孩转而松松握了他的手，用一句话将接下来的争执消解：“你看不见，我带你走。”

他就这样被领到了高登巴姆家。

“你睡这里，跟我一间。以前这床是米达麦亚的，现在他在面包店当学徒，应该不会回来住了。”罗严塔尔介绍道，“一会儿带你洗澡，你比我们都高，可能没有合适的干净衣服换。洗完就差不多开饭了，能见到莱因哈特的姐姐，说不定也能见到‘皇帝’。”

“皇帝？”

“大家都这么叫。”

奥贝斯坦记起母亲的吐露。父亲所做的是收注下注的生意，控制在叫‘皇帝’的德国人手里。一枚在赌马赛场烂泥地中滋生的爱情种，一场没得到任何人祝福的私奔婚礼，和一个意料之中既未发芽更是惨淡的结局。本就坏死的种子如何开花？

而世间当真会有这么巧的事？

“走吧，”大概是见奥贝斯坦半响没有出声，罗严塔尔极为自然地来握他的手，“水应该烧好了。”

他就这样走进五个人的生活里。

清洗与米达麦亚的婚礼同时进行。

宴会结束，米达麦亚与艾芳踏过零落的烟花碎屑，穿过横着五格的法式大门，来到等候的车上去度蜜月。罗严塔尔被他紧紧拥抱，而他轻声回以祝福话语。与莱因哈特、吉尔菲艾斯握手后，米达麦亚来到奥贝斯坦面前。罗严塔尔知道他们在成长过程中变得陌路，此时米达麦亚方正面孔上闪过了犹疑，但那种摇摆在奥贝斯坦主动伸手时冰释为笑意，罗严塔尔注意到他们像往前那般紧紧抓住了对方小臂。

米达麦亚与艾芳在车子开出百米后依然在后座上冲他们挥手。

罗严塔尔在此时才感到一分失落，清楚再回来的米达麦亚必不相同。他们早在加入高登巴姆家前就已熟识，这些年间，罗严塔尔救过他免于牢狱之灾，米达麦亚捞过自己免于堕落风尘。罗严塔尔知道他习惯在床铺的左侧入睡，吃饭前喜欢用餐巾擦亮刀具，微笑时右侧脸颊有道刻痕。尽管他们攀附着对方的吸力越发轻微，罗严塔尔依然希望在面对二位一体的莱吉二人时能有人与自己平衡。

他因此看向疏离在外的奥贝斯坦。

奥贝斯坦对着车后窗大笑的面孔轻轻勾了勾手指。

紧闭的法式大门后随之传来枪声。

他瞪大眼睛。莱因哈特面孔冷酷。吉尔菲艾斯扭过头。来参加这场婚礼的大多是高登巴姆家的旧族，别说他们的敌人，罗严塔尔也没有想到莱因哈特——不，肯定是奥贝斯坦的主意——会在此刻动手。他是不是该庆幸奥贝斯坦至少等到了米达麦亚和艾芳离开？

菲尔纳在死寂之后出现，弹指轻抬压低的帽檐。

奥贝斯坦点头：“结束了，罗严克拉姆先生。”

“莱因哈特大人？”吉尔菲艾斯不确定般开口，光在他的海蓝眼瞳里淹没，“……您事先知道？”

莱因哈特望了一眼奥贝斯坦。罗严塔尔说不清那代表着什么，施者不语，受者坦然。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特甩开西服外的白披风，挥手让人立即打开两扇大门，“跟我来。”

奥贝斯坦双手背后，也准备随他们而走。

罗严塔尔拉住了他，声音比预想中冷静：“你应该告诉我的。”

就算瞒着米达麦亚，防着吉尔菲艾斯，他终归是不一样的。他看着他的眼睛，忽然希望自己看到的是那个不安的盲童，而不是现下这位冷徹的军师。

“米达麦亚会察觉。”奥贝斯坦低声回答，他避开他的视线抬头望着教堂尖顶，方才被惊起的白鸽们盘旋飞回，三两落在表盘的四周咕咕报信。

钟声响起。

变故发生在奥贝斯坦十七岁那年。午休时他被罗严塔尔叫出教室，对方已蜕去孩童柔润的面孔上铺垒着严肃。

“什么事？”他问，看着罗严塔尔蓝色那只眼睛，它总是比它的异卵兄弟诚实。

“你需要过来看看。”罗严塔尔吸了口气，似乎不知道该怎么用言语解释，“是莱因哈特。”

奥贝斯坦明白这个名字代表的严重性。他们以最快速度来到花园中央喷泉旁侧的小道上。莱茵哈特手里攥着块沾血的尖石，吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特护在身后，米达麦亚在探那个倒地人形的脉搏。

然后他起身对罗严塔尔与奥贝斯坦摇了摇头。

“是我的错。”红发的男孩主动上前一步，不忘把真凶拢在自己的影中，“我应该拉住莱因哈特大人的。安妮罗洁大人曾嘱托我——”

“是莱茵哈特动的手！”米达麦亚握紧了拳，脸上交替着惊恐和愤怒，“就算——”

“好了。”他出声阻止。米达麦亚仍然攒着气，走远些。吉尔菲艾斯保持端正，没有动。奥贝斯坦掏出手帕将尸体僵死的面孔扳过来打量，庆幸他们自小见惯伤亡，没人呕吐甚至失魂，甚至还有气力争吵：“这是格尔美尔斯豪简家的小儿子？”

罗严塔尔伸出靴子踢了踢死人的肩膀：“就是他。”

尸体翻转朝上，猛然抽动手指，吓得米达麦亚又跳远一步。保持静止的莱因哈特在此时凑前，错过吉尔菲艾斯的阻隔，从容再次举起尖石：“没死透？我不介意再杀一次。”

“只是物理条件反射。”奥贝斯坦透过他淡到透明的睫毛窥到苍冰冷蓝，“现在我要问几个问题。”

“没有人知道我们会打架，也没有人看到我们打架。”莱因哈特抢先回答。

上课预铃叮叮当当。

“那么就不会有其他人知道这件事。”奥贝斯坦与莱因哈特对视，从其中寻觅到了一种共识，“低年级下午的课程就要开始，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特，你们分头回教室。把那块石头留下，至于尸体……”

“我帮你处理。”罗严塔尔抢白，“让米达麦亚回去，一旦问起就帮我请假。反正很多人都看到我去你的教室找你，我们可以一起编造个什么借口。”

米达麦亚看上去更加不安。

“那你要怎么办，奥贝斯坦？”吉尔菲艾斯忧心忡忡得问。他最为愧疚难堪，眼眶发红，手指颤抖。

“不必担心。”他换了宽慰的口吻，思考如何防止吉尔菲艾斯去顶罪自首，米达麦亚会不会出于正义感说实话，奥贝斯坦环视一圈，着重看了吉、米二人：“车站那排公共储物柜，放学后在那里碰面，凶器放进去不会被查到。”

罗严塔尔是第二个走进会议室的。今天是他们重新洗牌共同分赃的日子，也是米达麦亚一无所知自蜜月回来的日子。

奥贝斯坦已在军师的位子上等候，见到罗严塔尔颔首起身，去落地窗前点根细烟。

“还有吗？”

奥贝斯坦回头，阳光利刃切割瞳孔。他指指椅背：“外套里。”

罗严塔尔依言寻找，烟盒之外摸出个小布袋。四方，很轻，针脚开裂脱落，像是旧护身符。

“辟邪的鼠尾草？”

奥贝斯坦面前的烟雾袅袅曼曼，他的声音却依然清澈透亮。

“苹果籽。”

罗严塔尔甩下布袋，意识到了它的含义。他一直以为奥贝斯坦是他们五人中最像乌云的那个，雷雨过后风消云散，热气蒸腾不留痕迹。但现在想来他只是从不外露而已。这个认知让罗严塔尔的心里发堵发酸，本想提前来找他质问郎古的事反而说不出口。

他狠狠咬下烟嘴。

“火柴。”奥贝斯坦递出手，腕上又确实是他送给他的那块细带表。大起大落让罗严塔尔几乎要把藏了许久的话吐出来，仿佛只有呕尽了心脏才会好受。但他没有，他宁愿将那个会跳动的脏器自己拧出血来也不肯低一次头。

他接过来，指尖相碰，磷窜起火。

莱吉二人于半根烟后走入，米达麦亚则晚到得更多，显然不太明白情况：“怎么一路走来，都没几个旧面孔？”

罗严塔尔看见吉尔菲艾斯不满又掩过，奥贝斯坦纵容般的沉默，以及莱因哈特的豪气万丈与志在必得。他给米达麦亚打了眼色。那股冰冷怒火在胸膛里横冲直撞，几乎压得他无法顺畅呼吸。米达麦亚错愕，受伤，最终接受，显然开始出神想起些往事。

也许是他们五人第一次围作圆圈，商量要怎样去特留尼十三区的中国餐馆捣乱顺便拿几个夹着预言小纸条的幸运甜饼。也许是奥贝斯坦在他们玩闹扮演战争游戏摔倒时柔声问没事吧。也许是莱因哈特少年性起拔枪往宴会中心跑去而他们无条件支持。也许是吉尔菲艾斯对杨威利的做法表示赞誉时他们心照不宣的大笑。

莱因哈特打破沉默：“姐姐下周就能搬来与我们同住。”

奥贝斯坦十九岁那年考上了军队的公费大学，法律系。离开前，他们五人一起在街角的维斯特帕列饭店吃饭。老板娘玛格达莲娜与他们熟识，留下各自喜爱的菜品便摇着绸缎扇面与别人聊天八卦去。莱因哈特为了“解救”姐姐早已决定为高登巴姆家做事，今年终于到了合乎规矩的年纪。吉尔菲艾斯的去向不需猜测。米达麦亚准备迎娶面包店的姑娘艾芳。只有罗严塔尔没作预想。

“也许去报兵役。”他眯起金银妖瞳，水色在蓝中流动，隐秘在黑中干涸，“拿二等军功和上尉肩章。”

“想当上尉要念军官学校。”奥贝斯坦说，“报名处在大学里。”

罗严塔尔显然没去考虑战争生死，他听了他的话只是扬起嘴唇微笑，仿佛手里的咖啡已经将他灌醉。

饭后待在那间儿童房的最后一晚，奥贝斯坦没有睡着。罗严塔尔显然也没有。他们隔着一肩坐在地板上，去看窗外剩下个弯牙儿的月亮。

“有个礼物送你。”罗严塔尔抓住他的手腕，贴过个被体温焐热的东西。他仔细把一块手表系好，过后掌心依然贴在他动脉的青色上。他这次成功扭转腕部挣开了他，在罗严塔尔皱眉前握了握他的手。

奥贝斯坦如此聪慧，知道他为何选择手表。罗严塔尔同样伶俐，怎会不解一握的含义。奥贝斯坦想到莱因哈特的面孔，想到母亲所留下的恨意，在罗严塔尔说出更多话前，提过了不多的行李出发。

罗严塔尔拿到了几把新钥匙、几辆新车子，以及一套新的深蓝西服。尺寸合身，大概是吉尔菲艾斯的心思。走出高登巴姆——不，罗严克拉姆家的庄园，贝根格伦立即为他打开了车门。

“去哪里，老大？还是上——”他的话终止于车窗上的轻击。

是奥贝斯坦弯下腰，额前银发随窗子摇下飘进车内：“罗严塔尔，请来一下。”

“什么事？”他问，倒并不在乎答案。

“到我的办公室谈。”奥贝斯坦重新直起身，在罗严塔尔下车后与他微微错开前行。

奥贝斯坦的办公室相比以前没有任何变化。堆积在角落里的法律书籍，稍前的几个立柜摆满档案账册和文件，围绕出中间空荡荡的办公桌。他请他坐下。

“要茶吗？”

“不必了。”罗严塔尔交叠双腿，平稳情绪，“郎古的话你信多少？”

“克劳希小姐需要妥善处理。”奥贝斯坦取出钢笔，拉过白纸，“你们打算什么时候结婚？”

罗严塔尔看着他，有那么一瞬以为自己听错：“结婚？”

“那么你是想让她将孩子打掉？”奥贝斯坦将话语拆解成打字般的敲击，“还是维持这种关系直到她终于有一天成功杀死你，或者教唆她的孩子成功杀死你？”

“奥贝斯坦！”他站起身，踢开椅子，手指卡在办公桌边缘倾向他，却又不知应该说出什么，“你——你明知道——”

“或者你有其他的解决方案？”头发半百的男人仰视，面对胁迫纹丝不动。在背光处，罗严塔尔意外看清了他眉宇间眼角处的细纹。

“那么你想怎么妥善处理我？”罗严塔尔发问，“是交给郎古，还是克斯拉，还是莱因哈特？是像玛林道夫那样软禁在家，是像雷内坎普一样被暗杀，还是像米达麦亚那样被隔离在外？”

奥贝斯坦也站起身。他施力按了按自己的眼睛，看上去想去屋后的卫生间。

“为什么不是我而是莱因哈特？”罗严塔尔猛地冒出了这句话，血液在脑壳中嗡嗡发难，“为什么被牺牲的总是我们而不是他？”

奥贝斯坦顿住。他在外套里摸索，而罗严塔尔知道他在寻找什么。他已知答案为何，但罗严塔尔想听他亲自说出口。

“替母亲讨要的，已经抵消。但欠罗严克拉姆先生的，还没还清。是他要求安妮罗洁夫人将我留下，不然高登巴姆不会收留一个毫无用处还搭上药钱的盲童。”

“带你到高登巴姆家的是四个人，我们就没所谓？”罗严塔尔又逼近了些，那双被摘下过的眼睛，那双来自亡者的眼睛，此时像是被唤醒了。

他看到了情感。但那不是对他的。

“不，但成为‘皇帝’的只能是他。”

罗严塔尔心甘情愿吞下诱饵。那到底是诱饵还是借口？

“也可以是我。”

“罗严塔尔！”现在换做奥贝斯坦叫他的名字又无从言说。而他微笑着接下这把双头双刃剑，为他们共同流下的血所着迷。

“莱因哈特曾经说过，任何有能力的人都可以随时挑战他。”

“那么你就背叛了我们所有人。”

“是你先的，奥贝斯坦，是你先的。”

奥贝斯坦在毕业前几乎没有怎么跟其他四人联系。一切都在往他们年少时就展示出的品质上发展。莱因哈特是个领导者，吉尔菲艾斯是位追随者，米达麦亚是个普通者，而罗严塔尔是位不安者。莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯闯出一片势力；米达麦亚已和艾芳瑟琳订婚，偶尔为高登巴姆家帮忙；罗严塔尔确实报了兵役，但他们鲜少交集更别说见面，他只知道罗严塔尔去往战场没多久就因为心脏上方险险的一枪回了故乡，头顶上“百花终结者”的名声越发响亮。

奥贝斯坦没有感到吃惊。他与莱因哈特不近女色，吉尔菲艾斯与米达麦亚心有所属，总是乖张又恣意的罗严塔尔没有发泄途径，在温柔乡里寻觅快慰很平常。很正常。他太想证明自己，又太想毁灭自己。他太过执拗，但终于放下。奥贝斯坦想象着罗严塔尔的妻子会是什么样，不会像艾芳。

看着左腕边缘磨损的手表，奥贝斯坦终究没把它摘下。

他回来的那天是盛夏，夜晚的帝国静谧祥和，他们依然在维斯特帕列饭店聚餐，老板娘玛格达莲娜依然摇着过分华丽的扇面，仿佛奥贝斯坦没有离开四年而不过一天。只是这次莱吉二人因为生意早早退场，米达麦亚赶着回家，而罗严塔尔真的醉了。

“巴尔。”他说，语调比啤酒泡沫还轻，声色比威士忌还浓，“银色是不是总这么亮？”

奥贝斯坦抬头看被阴霾遮了个干净的天空。他指出事实，同时又撒谎。

“今晚没有月亮。”

罗严塔尔伸手来摸他的头发，不再说话了。

罗严塔尔进入罗严克拉姆庄园的大门时，远远就看到奥贝斯坦在正中间笔直恭候。奥贝斯坦穿着那套浅灰西装，发白眉眼之间看不出有什么异常，只是惯于背在身后的双手此时垂在身侧。

罗严塔尔握拳抬手，让其他人等在门外。几天前这里才住进新的人气，花园里的葡萄藤架崭新。几周前这里才办过一场婚礼，草上还有闪烁的彩片。

又要染一遍血。

“怎么，被打光了，只能军师上战场？”他抱着手里的半自动枪。他承认自己期待奥贝斯坦的出现，可现在他真的来了却让人失望。他想听他说谎，说一个好的谎。

“罗严塔尔，你知道米达麦亚和吉尔菲艾斯都不会出手，而莱因哈特仍然对你心存宽容。”

……到头来还是糟糕。

“莱因哈特给你的是无法开花的苹果籽，给我的是一个漂亮可爱的金鸟笼。”

他们在对视中沉默。在沉默中理解。在理解中抉择。

奥贝斯坦从外套中取出手枪。

罗严塔尔闭上眼睛。他想起他曾牵着他的手腕，给过他全部的时间，得到过回握的不言。他重新睁开眼睛：“巴尔。你说，如果在另一个帝国，另一种时间，会不会不一样？”

“也许吧。”这是他的回答，也是他的自语。

然后他用手指打开保险栓。

FIN


End file.
